Why am I looking for you? (Len y ¿?)
by Deithir
Summary: Un día normal, se vuelve en uno catastrófico y trágico cuando Len Kagamine recibe en manos una revista, donde Kaito se hace presente y notifica que aquella nueva canción lanzada será la última y abandonará la banda. Durante el transcurso de su desesperación, él es secuestrado por personas que desconoce completamente. Pero que a su vez, encaja con un puzzle aún no descubierto.


—Ugh... —quejó levemente el menor, mientras alzaba su mano diestra sujetando con la yema de sus dedos aquella ropa que apestaba; ¡sin duda su hermana era un asco!—. ¡Rin! ¡Tienes que lavar tu ropa más seguido! ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Sí, sí —contestó restándole gran importancia acerca del aburrido tema de su ropa. Se acercó a su hermano con una revista en mano y lo extendió hacia él, quedando aquella revista a centímetros del rostro del rubio—. ¿Me puedes decir qué es esto? Nunca me habías comentado algo similar, sobre su ida.

—¿Eh? —musitó el contrario. Soltó la vestimenta de ella para acto seguido tomar la revista colorida entre sus dedos.

«Hoy, día 8 de Mayo del 2017, Kaito ha lanzado su nuevo tema musical titulado _**siempre soñaré contigo**._ Después de aquel concierto en vivo, respondió a una serie de preguntas bastante interesantes...

"¿Cuál fue la inspiración de este nuevo tema musical?" indagó el entrevistador.

"La única razón la cuál me llevó a realizar esta canción fue por alguien que realmente tengo aprecio; Len Kagamine. Y que pronto, dejaré de verlo y a todos los miembros de la banda." comentó Kaito para luego sonreír y saludar a la multitud que se situaba detrás de las cámaras que lo filmaban.»

El rubio, sólo quedó estático, e inmóvil. Sintió que el aire había decidido abandonar sus pulmones por un puñado de segundos, causando que su respiración se colocase irregular. Un martilleo comenzó a despertar en una parte de su torso, y no comprendía qué sensación era la que experimentaba en aquel instante, apenas y había terminado de leer hasta la última letra cuidadosamente.

—¿Hermanito? ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó curiosa al visualizar que el semblante del contrario se había tornado en una palidez por completo. Len, reaccionando y parpadeando repetidas veces, retrocedió un paso, para luego apoyar su mano sobre la pared. Su estómago se sentía realmente mal; sentía una sensación de vomitar. O al menos, era similar. Tragó saliva y, cabizbajo, respondió:

—Creo que sí... Sólo... quiero estar solo. Vete —ordenó con voz firme, para luego la joven sólo asentir y retirarse de aquel sitio, dejando el ambiente frío, silencioso y pesado. Realmente no comprendía, ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué repentinamente sintió aquellas extrañas sensaciones experimentar su cuerpo? ¿Por qué... él?

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo para luego pulsar rápidamente y teclear un enredo de números y al final llamar, colocando su móvil en su oído y esperando ansiosamente a que le respondieran.

—El número que ha marcado es inexistente —una voz robótica y monótona contestó en lugar de una grave y cantarina. Su rostro se deformó, y tronando sus dientes, musitó en voz muy baja, un deseo, un deseo muy potente por su parte: _no me evites._

Depositó su celular sobre una mesita de roble, sobre éste había un decorado muy precioso que había sido otorgado por su madre, y que siempre tocaba la tela de lana para que cada día tuviera la bendición de aquella figura materna que siempre adoraba. Pero, esta vez, no hizo lo que acostumbraba hacer, y sus piernas sólo lo conducieron hacia el exterior a toda velocidad, sin importar que la lluvia empapara su ropa, sin importar que la oscuridad reinase y que sólo la tenue luz de los faroles iluminase, y, por último, sin importar que el destino lo jodiera si lo podía impedir.

Él sólo dedicaba el corto plazo que tenía para buscar aquel chico de ojos como el cielo nocturno. En eso, una lámpara se encendió en su mente, y corrió hasta que sus piernas protestaran hasta la playa. Durante la trayectoria, había perdido sus zapatillas por no haberse atado los cordones, causando varias caídas en la ruta hasta allí. Por lo que, apenas y pisó territorio de la playa, la arena arropó sus pies con su propia materia húmeda. Siguió trotando, hasta visualizar una silueta a la costa de la playa. Esbozando una esperanzosa sonrisa, agotó sus últimas fuerzas para correr hacia aquel sujeto que estaba incorporado y solitario en el medio de, prácticamente, nada. Cuando deslizó sus delgados brazos por el torso de aquella persona, un fuerte aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, causando que arrugase su nariz y se separase lentamente de esa persona.

Él no tenía el típico olor a vainilla, que cuando aspirabas sentías como si de repente, amases la vainilla aun que fuese lo contrario en realidad. Aquella persona frente a él, tenía...

Olor a rosas.

Tragó saliva, y elevó despacio su mirada, hasta que en ella se encontró con otra; una mirada que brindaba frescura. Hacía que te envolviera en un ambiente tropical, donde todo se entornaba sólo en sus llamativos ojos cetrinos. Pero esas hipnotizantes pupilas fueron opacadas por el color obscuro de las gafas que se había colocado. Su rosácea cabellera danzó en el aire cuando una pequeña brisa se paseó a su lado. ¡Era la viva imagen de Kaito Shion! Pero claro; algo modificado...

—Oh, qué lindo es este pequeño. Me recuerda a ti, Rei —comentó. Y detrás de él aparecieron dos figuras más de la misma estatura que el rubio, sorprendiendo a éste.

—Cállate Kizaito, no me compares con este mocoso —masculló con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia otro punto. El pelirosado dejó caer su grande mano sobre la cabeza de éste, revoloteando sus obscuros cabellos.

—Minino, no digas cosas así. Dañarás los sentimientos de esta diminuta persona —contestó ante su protesta, insultando disimuladamente al contrario, absorto de la escena mientras pensaba qué quizá en un futuro no sea buena elección abrazar a alguien si no se sabía con certeza su identidad.

—Nee, nee. Es muy lindo —elogió una joven de corta melena atezada. Asemejándose a Rin Kagamine, pero una versión más lúgubre. Se aproximó al rubio y, acercándose hacia su semblante congelado, la tierna joven espontáneamente cambió a una sádica—. No querrá que su piel se desgarre con mi brillante cuchillo, ¿verdad?

Instintivamente, Len retrocedió varios pasos para crear una gran distancia entre _ellos_ y él. Eran extraños. Es como si hubiese ingresado a una dimensión paralela a su realidad. Aun que eso fuese irreal.

—T-Tú no eres Kaito... —musitó muy en voz baja, pero audible para los tres restantes. El de cabellos rosados, dio unas zancadas hasta aproximarse al rubio. Elevó su mentón con su dedo índice y con su otra mano disponible señaló a los mellizos de atrás.

—Él es Rei Kagane —señaló al mayor. Éste deformó su rostro e hizo tronar sus dedos para acto seguido esbozar una malévola sonrisa, brindándole una apariencia más peligrosa—. Ella es Rui Kagane. Tendrás que tener cuidado en tu próxima vida.

—¿Próxim...?

No logró completar la frase, pues cuando iba a concluir ésta, una gran punzada nació en su mejilla para luego ser empujado por una gran fuerza, atrayéndolo como un imán hacia el suelo y obteniendo un dolor y escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. El pelirrosado, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de su pequeña cintura, se inclinó hacia adelante y habló con asquedad.

—Yo soy Kizaito Shion. No me compares con ese pedazo de mierda que nombraste.

No pudo articular nada, porque en menos de lo que pensó, el de cabellos rosados alzó su mano para luego cerrarla y clavar sus nudillos en su delicado rostro, tornándose así, todo obscuro y borroso.

Todo por querer buscar aquel chico que, no comprendía bien, pero podía decir claramente que le gustaba.

 **Poooor favor comenten lo que quiera que suceda en el próximo capítulo.** **Y también, ¿qué prefieren? ¿El Len Kizaito? ¿Len Kaito? ¿Len Rei? o ¿Len Rui?**


End file.
